


Lit

by shereadsthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dean has a major crush, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, but little does he know.. so does Cas, slightly over-the-top shenanigans, the summer before actually, will add tags when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: Not that Dean was expecting the summer vacation before his freshman year of college to be boring or anything, but practically kicking it off with an exclusive, highly coveted and sought after invite to none other thanCas Novak'sFarewell To High School party, is a little unexpected.If not entirely out of the blue.No pun intended. Heh.Becauseman, does Cas Novak have the prettiest blue eyes Dean has ever seen. What he wouldn't give to-Oh, right. The party.Ahem.He's really f*cking excited to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Castiel Novak or Dean Winchester.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Wait wait wait," Dean says, lowering his controller. "Did you just say you got us into a _Novak_ party?"

"Yep," Jayce grins, leaning back in his gaming chair. "Tonight, BYOB."

"You're fucking kidding."

"Nope."

"How did you-"

"Don't ask questions, Dean. Just do."

Dean huffs. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Ask your sister."

"Meghan is _not_ gonna buy me booze, dude. You know this."

"No," Jayce counters, fixing him with a stare. " _You_ don't know this. Remember when she said she'd never supply you with alcohol while you were in high school?"

Dean nods slowly. "Yea.. that's my point."

"Well," Jayce quirks a brow, "we're not in high school anymore, are we?"

Dean blinks, then, "Oh shit."

"Exactly."

"I gotta-" Dean cuts himself off, throwing his controller to floor while hurriedly standing; causing the chair to rock behind him in his wake. "She works tonight. I gotta catch her before she leaves."

"Run, Dean!" Jayce calls as he dashes out into the hall. "Run like the wind!"

. . .

"You want me to what?" Meghan asks with a squint as she pins her ponytail up in the mirror.

"Get a fifth for me and Jayce."

She glances at him through the reflection. "And why would I do that?"

Dean juts his lips out, pausing. "Uh.. cause you love me?"

She rolls her eyes. "Doesn't mean I'm willing to land myself in jail for giving alcohol to a minor."

"Ugh," Dean groans, rolling his own eyes. "I'm eighteen. And I'll be leaving for college in two months. You said before-"

"I know what I said," she cuts him off, turning away from her vanity to pull her shoes on. "I just, I didn't think you would actually ever ask me."

Dean scoffs. "So basically you're admitting that you lied?"

She glares at him. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then don't say shit that makes me think them."

"Goddammit, Dean," she sighs, pushing herself up from her tiny stool. "Fine. I'll do it. But you didn't get it from me and I have no idea what happened to my unopened fifth of vodka that was in the freezer beside the bag of frozen green beans."

Dean grins. "Thanks, sis. You're the best."

"If you hug me, I'll punch you."

"Right, right," Dean says around his smile, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Just know I'm doing it with my mind, though."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too!" he responds as she leaves the room.

Partaking in the universal gesture of _yes!_ , Dean makes a fist and pumps it at his side. Then almost immediately schools himself when Meghan comes back in to grab her purse.

"You're an idiot."

. . .

"So what'd she say?" Jayce asks once Dean reappears in his doorway.

"She's gonna do it."

Jayce's face splits into a wide, exuberant grin. "Fuck. Yes. Dude, tonight is gonna be _lit_!"

"I hope so," Dean laments, scooching his controller back within reach with his foot.

"No," Jayce says, suddenly serious. He even touches Dean's shoulder for added emphasis. "There is no _hope so_ here, Dean. It _will_ be. As in actual fact. This is _Novak_ we're talking about. Dude has like, the wildest parties ever. I mean.. _ever_."

Dean huffs, that tiny sprout of previous giddiness low in his gut now blooming into full fledged excitement once again.

"You're right. It'll be lit."

"Damn straight I'm right!" Jayce chortles, then smacks Dean on the arm while simultaneously pressing play. "Now let me finish kicking your ass before we primp for the evening ahead of us. Honnies and hotties as far as the eye can see!"

Dean makes a face, but decides to let the comment fly. Instead he just scoffs incredulously, and says, "Finish kicking _my_ ass? Look at the score, asshole. I'm in the lead!"

"Not for long!" Jayce laughs maniacally as his character cuts in front of Dean's, then drops a few obstructions; thus gaining the lead.

"Oh, you _dick_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Not that Dean has ever been one to pay much mind to what he wears, especially when it comes to someone he's trying to impress, but when he gets into Jayce's car and Jayce whistles, low and appreciative, he can't help but preen.

A little.

"Remind me again why we've never dated?" Jayce says, shifting into gear. His car is a crappy little two door with a dumb spoiler on the back and those cool headlights that pop up.

So they jolt.

"Because you don't like guys," Dean replies without missing a beat. He can never get this seat belt on the first try..

"Right," Jayce concedes, flipping his blinker on next. "But damn, you look hella right now. Novak's not gonna know what hit him."

Dean grins, fully aware his dimples are at peak indentation, and has to turn towards the window lest he want Jayce to comment on his blush. "Thanks."

. . .

Dean has heard many rumors regarding Cas Novak's place.

And all of them range from the absolutely ridiculous like that he lives in a mansion on a giant slab of land out in the country, which has gates guarded by actual, real human beings suited to the T in combat form.. to the less ridiculous like his dad is some semi-wealthy real estate agent who happened to snag one of the more prominent listings when it went up for bid after being seized by the county.

Both of these seem to be somewhat, though insanely, _true_ as he and Jayce creep up to the property at a slow drag.

Maybe not the gates being guarded by real combat suited human beings, seeing as how there is no gate, but the mansion in the middle of the country aspect of those rumors is pretty spot on.

It explains why Cas is able to have such huge, raging, and widely known parties without much interference from law enforcement.

It also explains why everyone and their mom wants to attend these parties.

And why the invites are so scarce. Rare. Hard to come by.

Which, really begs the question of, how the hell did he and Jayce wind up fortunate enough to receive one?

"How did you say you managed this again?" Dean asks as Jayce maneuvers around a cluster of poorly parked cars.

"Uh.." Jayce trails, glancing out the window again even though he just did so.

Dean's eyes narrow.

"Don't look at me like that," Jayce says.

"How do you know I'm even looking at you?" Dean counters, his heart starting to beat at an uncomfortable rate because too many things are beginning to fall into place and he-

Jayce sighs. "Novak got a hold of me, okay?"

Dean blinks.

".. come again?"

"I'm hoping to. Tonight," Jayce averts. A wide, suggestive smile is curling his lips, and he wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis. "At least twice more."

"Dude," Dean wrinkles his nose.

Jayce huffs a repentant  _sorry_ , then finally pulls into a free spot. "I'm serious though. Novak messaged me on Facechat and told me we should come tonight."

"We?"

Jayce nods, turning the ignition off. "Yea. Me and you. We."

_Fuck. Why is my heart beating so hard?_

"Did he actually say me? Like, _me_ me?"

"Dude," Jayce rolls his eyes, adjusting his hat. "Yes. You're name's Dean isn't it? He said 'bring Dean'."

Oh god.

"How does he-" Dean shakes his head. "Why would he even want me here? Why would he specifically say to bring me?"

Jayce rolls his eyes again. More dramatically this time. "Why do you think, dipshit?"

"Fuck off, man. I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

"That can't be-"

"And, this," Jayce says pointedly. "Is exactly why I didn't say anything sooner."

Dean flushes.

"See," Jayce says, then clicks the button on his seat belt. "I knew you'd overthink it then end up not wanting to come. It's the only way I could get you here. And guess what, fuckwad? Unless you plan on getting out and hoofing it home, you're stuck til I say it's time to go."

"Jesus fucking-"

"You can thank me tomorrow, after you've boned Novak."

" _Dude_."

Jayce laughs, then opens his door. "What, are you saying you _don't_ want to bone Novak?"

Dean stares.

And stares some more.

Then, he groans, and unbuckles his seat belt. "You are such an asshole."

Jayce snorts, then slips from the car. He dips his head back in to grin at Dean. Smug. "Yea, but I'm _you're_ asshole. And you love me."

"If you puke tonight, I'm not holding your hair," Dean threatens while opening his door.

"Good thing I'm wearing a hat then, huh?"

"One which you'll probably lose by midnight."

"Eh," Jayce shrugs, then slams his door with a flourish. Dean follows, and they walk towards the front of the car in tandem. "But by then you'll most likely be lost in pound-town, anyway, so. Does it really matter?"

Dear god.

"Remind me again why we're friends?"

Jayce tips his head back in abrupt laughter, then slings an arm around Dean's shoulders as they continue their trek in the direction of the house. "Because we've lived down the street from each other our whole lives and when I'm not being a total dickhead, I'm actually kind of charming."

Dean snorts, bumping their hips together.

"Plus there's that whole thing how I'd do literally anything for you, and wouldn't hesitate a second to maim anyone who dared touch a single golden blonde hair on that beautiful head of yours."

Humming in thoughtful affirmation, Dean wraps his arm around Jayce in turn. "Yea, I guess that makes sense."

Jayce scoffs, indignant as ever. "Really? _That's_ the response I get?"

"Oh, shut up," Dean says, bumping their hips again. "You know I'd do the same for you."

"I know."

"Then why did you-"

"Because I just like to hear you say it."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ-"

"Cause nothing gets me hotter than knowing _Dean Winchester_ would muck his spotless persona all on account of little ol' me."

Ugh.

"You're on your own," Dean says vehemently, pulling free from Jayce's grasp and speeding up to walk ahead of him. "Good luck getting drunk tonight, cause I'm taking the booze."

"C'mon!" Jayce calls, the laugh apparent in his voice. It echoes in the dense woods surrounding them. "Don't tease with the booze. I promise I'll behave!"

Dean presses his lips together to stifle his smile, then tosses a middle finger up over his shoulder as he keeps on around the side of the house.

"Dean!" Jayce fake cries, but Dean just ignores him, and keeps walking.

Walking into what, he still hasn't a clue.

But, he's definitely about to find out, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼(^-^)／

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
